


Vermilion

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You were a Drifter from a future far removed from Yoichi, Nobunaga or Toyohisa.  None of you understood why you were here, since you were not a fighter.  Still you somehow managed to get under the skin of the group's lead warrior, and he under yours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one night because Imma fool for Toyohisa and Nakamura! (#×_×)

_"Who the hell are you?"_

Those were the first words Toyohisa Shimazu had said--demanded--to you. 

He had marked the beginning of your new life as a Drifter: wild, fearless, visceral, unrestrained.  As fiery as the vermilion armour that he always wore. 

Once you had gotten past the shock of being in a foreign world surrounded by historical figures before your time fighting alongside beings that only existed in novels and movies against monstrous creatures and other people that had gained supernatural powers, things seemed to make a strange sort of sense. 

You were living on the edge day to day, with no clear guarantee of tomorrow, and faced with danger at every turn.  As frightening as it could be, it was never boring.  And being with Toyohisa, specifically, it had become downright exciting. 

Among the Drifters, you had come from the furthest point in the future, and while you had brought with you knowledge and technology that was beyond anything the Octobrists could dream of, you were not a fighter.  You more than made up for it in spirit, however, not hesitating to voice your opinion and talk back to Nobunaga, Yoichi and Toyohisa whenever you disagreed with them.  From their point of view, for a woman to be so forward was unheard of, unforgiveable, really; but when Nobunaga tried to grab your chin in a patronizing manner and nearly had his fingers broken in response, none of them could help but laugh.  And while there was still a little bit of condescension from Yoichi and Nobunaga who treated you like a little sister and daughter, respectively, they quickly grew to be amused by your feisty nature, and you became fond of them as well.

Toyohisa, though, did not see you as familial the way that Yoichi and Nobunaga did.  The feeling was mutual, as to you, he was a thoroughly brash and loud fool with a one-track mind.  The squabbling that went on between you two was near-constant, but everyone else around you only snickered and shook their heads at your obliviousness at what was developing. 

Things had come to head one night after a successful takeover of a small but important lord's castle and its forces.  The keep had plenty of food stores and supplies available, perfect for replenishing everyone's energy and morale.  A hearty meal and some ale were the perfect reward for a battle well fought.  Since the castle's rooms were now empty, you were free to choose one to sleep in for the night.  The grandest room had been claimed by Nobunaga, while the one with the best view was Yoichi's.  Yours overlooked the forest, while Toyohisa had not bothered to take a room at all, electing to stay in the courtyard and eat and drink with the rest of the elves. 

You had eaten earlier on and were now back in your room, taking inventory of provisions, when a stomping sound broke you out of your thoughts.  You hadn't thought to lock your door, because who would think to barge in unannounced? 

Stupid question. 

"There you are!" Toyohisa barked, lips curled back in a sneer.  The sight of a samurai in full armour standing in the doorway would have cowed a lot of people.  You, however, were only incensed by it. 

"What do you think you're doing!?" you asked, standing up from your desk.  "Are you just rude, or does the Shimazu clan not even know the concept of doors?" 

Toyohisa snorted loudly and kicked the door shut as if it had insulted him.  "I'm the one asking you what the hell you think you're doing.  What were you pulling with that elf, Neba?" 

A frown creased your brow.  "You mean Naeva?" you said, setting your papers down and turning to face him.  "What about him?" 

Sharp, white canines peeked out from under Toyohisa's lips.  "You had your hands all over him like a damn whore!" 

Your eyes widened and your face flushed hot.  Clenching your fists tight, you stepped closer, trying to hold in your anger.  "You must have spent your time with some strange whores, then, because all I touched of him was his shoulders and arms.  Naeva's leg was injured, so I was helping him move around, that's it!" 

"And is laughing and smiling at him a part of taking care of him, too?"

"I was laughing with him, because that's what you do when someone says something that makes you _happy_ , something you know nothing about!" 

"You realize that Naeva's got feelings for you, right!?" 

That shut you up, momentarily, at least.  The shock of Toyohisa's words had you looking lost and frozen, like a deer being alerted to a hunter's presence.  You had looked at him the exact same way when you'd first met.  He would never forget that day. 

"You're being ridiculous," you finally said, lowering your gaze. 

"No, _you're_ being stupid!  You know why he's always quick to talk to you in the morning and ask you for what you need?  He's in love with you!"

"He's just being _nice_!  You could try it sometime!  Why the hell do you care if he loves me or not, anyway?"

Now it was Toyohisa's turn to quiet down.  His shoulders were heaving, the same as yours, and you could practically hear his molars grinding.  The night air was cool, and a gentle breeze was flowing in from the window, but neither of you felt it with the heated emotion that was burning inside. 

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk," you snapped, circling towards the door--

A rough hand grabbed you by the elbow and yanked hard, landing you in the cage of Toyohisa's arms where he claimed your lips in a kiss. 

It was raw and uncoordinated, his teeth skidding against your own a few times as his mouth messily swarmed, his tongue shoving in to fight with yours.  There was the slight taste of ale, but you guessed that it was not entirely to blame  for this behaviour.  A million switches seemed to flip inside of your body, each one triggering a manic yearning.  They fought with your inherent competitiveness, the stubborn and headstrong side of you that hated to admit defeat.  You meant to yell angrily, but it was muffled by Toyohisa's mouth, turning it into an inviting moan instead.  His hand swept your cheek.  The skin was dry and scratchy, but you liked it.  You liked _him_.  Toyohisa Shimazu, the samurai who lived four hundred years before your time. 

You grunted and shoved his face away, breaking the kiss and last and leaving you both panting.  As furious and nervous as you felt, you instantly regretted the distance between the two of you. 

"Why did you say you were going for a walk?" Toyohisa asked, his face learning forwards. 

"What?" 

"This is your room.  Wouldn't it make more sense for me to leave?" 

Your unthinkingly licked your lips, not knowing how much more desirable that act made you look to him.  "Would you actually leave if I told you to?" you retorted. 

"No." 

"Unbelievable." 

"Because you don't really want me to go.  If you did, you would have told me to without hesitation.  You want me to stay.  You want me to keep doing what I started, don't you?" 

He didn't wait for a reply, choosing instead to grab you and kiss you again.  You grunted and pounded at his iron grip with your balled fists, but they were not convincing, since they alternated between beatings and hungry claws pulling him closer.  You felt his lips curve into a smirk, and you bit it in response.  He winced, then bit your lip back, and he was rewarded with a gasp. 

Toyohisa grinned.  He had never imagined he would meet a woman like you, much less have feelings for one like you.  You had none of the quiet, prim mannerisms of the women of his world.  You never addressed him, Yoichi or Nobunaga with the respect that lords deserved, instead behaving almost as his equal.  You swore, shouted, laughed out loud with your mouth open, wore bizarre, indecent clothing that showed off the lines of your body way too much, you willingly joined them in battles, and you knew about things not even Nobunaga or Olmine had even heard of.  To him, you were bewildering, maddening and fascinating, and it had gotten to the point where it wasn't enough for him to just have you by his side, trading insults and watching you helping the elves, asking questions about the Octobrists from Olmine, sleeping at night between their travels to liberate more demihumans.  He wanted to touch you, taste you, see and hear you in ways that no one else had. 

And when Toyohisa set his mind to getting something, he would not let up until he got it.

One piece after another, his armour fell away to clatter on the floor, with his swords being the last to leave him before he was only in his clothing.  You shed your jacket and helped him strip off his kimono, and felt your throat go dry at seeing his scar-decorated bare chest.  Your eyes met, and not wanting to be outdone, you pulled up your t-shirt and cast it off.  Off of Toyohisa's frown, you followed his gaze and realized he was confused at the sight of your bra, and you laughed.  A part of you wanted to challenge him to try to take it off, but knowing him, he would probably just rip the thing apart, and as there were no underwear shops in this world, you unhooked the undergarment yourself and tossed it to the floor. 

Straight to the point, he planted his hand on your breast, thumb poking at the nipple.  It was a gentle touch, considering Toyohisa, yet you felt it as sharply as a slap in the face, and twitched reflexively.  Encouraged, he brought up his other hand to do the same, the callused palms kneading the rounded surfaces and coaxing the twin buds into achingly hard peaks.  Your chin rose to expose your neck, and Toyohisa kissed it, from the tip of your earlobe down to your collarbone, dotting his path with sharp nips along the way.  Shivering and sighing, you stretched out your arms to undo his pants and shoved them down.  You wanted to see what was underneath them, but Toyohisa's mouth had found its way to your breasts, and the sensation of him suckling and pulling on them was too good for you to interrupt. 

"You taste real good," he drawled after pulling his mouth off of your nipple with a wet popping sound.  "I couldn't let Naeva or anyone else do this to you." 

"Naeva wouldn't even get the chance," you hissed back, "because I wouldn't let someone I don't like do this to me." 

"Heh, that so?"  He was being cocky, but in truth he was overjoyed to hear you say that.  Your sudden wriggling made him stand back, and he swallowed hard as you pushed your jeans and underwear off of your hips, stepping out of them and your shoes. 

"You're seeing me like this because I want you to," you said huskily.  "And I'm doing _this_ \--" you got on your knees to grab his erect shaft-- "because I want to taste you," --and took him into your mouth. 

Toyohisa made a strangled cry at the unexpected sensation, not at all expecting you to do that.  Without any shame you eagerly pumped him with your hand while taking him in almost to the root, creating a string of wet, slobbery sounds.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, and when he tilted his head he was surprised with the lewd sight of your free hand rubbing between your legs.  It made him groan and close his eyes. 

"That's enough," he bit out harshly after a while, knowing that if this continued he would finish in your mouth, and while that thought was very tempting, he would be damned if he didn't get to feel further inside of you.  He held your shoulders while pulling himself out, feeling his cock twitch in vain, wanting to be back in your warm mouth.  _Be patient, you bastard._  

Influenced by a feral instinct, he pushed you down onto the bed to display dominance, but that was subverted immediately when you held up your fingers, threaded with your sticky desire, before raising them to his face.  His nostrils flared, and he snatched them into his mouth before he had a chance to think about it.  There was a low rumbling in his throat, like that of a big cat's.  You moaned at the feel of his tongue swirling over you, and wiggled your fingers free.  At his pleasure-fogged expression, you giggled and gave him a triumphant, sly smile. 

He blinked, realizing he'd been distracted, and with an angry snarl, quickly positioned himself in the right spot and slid his cock inside of you with one push.  He would have smirked at your uncontrolled wail of delight, but he was too busy trying to control his own overwhelming reaction to being in your hot, wet center. 

"Damn it... So tight," you heard him grit out, his arms and shoulders trembling with exertion.  His face, flushed red, flew up to stare at yours.  "What the hell is with your body!?" 

"How... How am I supposed to answer that?" you grunted, rolling your hips up at him in retaliation. 

His eyes bulged for a second, then narrowed as he huffed and mercilessly began plunging into you.  "You're such a troublesome woman...  Never doing what you're told... Always fighting me on everything..."  His cadence suffered, becoming gruffer and uneven as he allocated more of himself to the hot, slick vice of your insides.    

"Toyohisa," you panted, wrapping your legs around his waist, loving every moment of this.  "Toyohisa..."  It was strange how wonderful it was to say his name now, when you had said it so many other times before.  "I just want to keep talking to you.  I want to be close to you, to see you..."  Your fists squeezed at the sheets, knuckles turning almost as white as the cotton. 

Sweat was building on both of your bodies, making everything more slippery and suggestive.  Toyohisa was captivated by your pretty breasts swaying in time to his thrusts, and he leaned down to lick at them.  "Heh... I just felt you squeeze tighter...  What a lewd woman.  How would the others react if they saw you like this?" 

Finding a hidden well of strength, you pushed yourself off the mattress and pulled Toyohisa so that he was now flat on his back, with you straddling him.  The change in position and angles made you both shudder, but you recovered first and began a sultry routine of twisting your hips from side to side in a figure-eight, then rocking back and forth.  Toyohisa's jaw set, feeling his cock grow harder still as he saw the soaked, shining and swollen area where the two of you were joined. 

"Are you saying that you want others to see me like this?" you asked tauntingly, pinching your nipples in a deliciously indecent display.  "You would... you would show me off like a prize?"  With every other word spoken, a panting breath, a keening cry would follow. 

Red flared in Toyohisa's eyes, and he clamped onto your hips hard enough for them to bruise.  

"The hell I would," he ground out, pulling you down and thrusting up simultaneously.  "What kind of man lets others see his woman like this!?"  He pierced you harder and deeper, almost punishingly, yet it only made you clench and cry more, higher.  Your hands settled on his chest for balance as you bounced up and down on his cock, further turned on by the slapping of your bodies. 

"Who the hell are you?"

Your eyes opened, briefly puzzled by the question.  Below you, Toyohisa stared straight into your soul, even as he continued to drive into you.  Remembering the significance of his words, of the first time he'd said them to you, you smiled.  Now, just as you had then, you gave the same answer, saying your name. 

"Who the hell are you?" he repeated, readjusting his grip so that he was squeezing your buttocks.  The urgency in his hands was clear, and his words had a steel edge to them, like his sword. 

"Yours," you breathed, your mouth quivering.  In your mind, you were fast approaching that precipice that would undo yourself. 

"I can't hear you, say it again." 

"Yours..." 

Toyohisa's fingernails were digging into your skin.  The scorching heat from your ass was branding his lap."Louder!"

"Toyohisa!" you shrieked, a warning.  "Please!" 

_"Who the hell are you!?"_

_"Yours!"_ you wailed, flying past the point of no return, _"yours, Toyohisa, I'm yours!!"_  

Receiving the right answer at last, he roared and bucked his hips into you with all of his strength.  An earthquake of ecstasy tore its way through you, expressed in an abandoned yell and uncontrollable tremors, that, once gone, turned you into a limp, sweaty mess.  The next instant, Toyohisa turned you onto your back and pulled himself out, fiercely hissing as he spurt come all over your breasts and stomach.  He cringed and hunched over as a few especially powerful shots flew out and struck your shoulder and neck, then exhaled a long, ragged sigh before collapsing next to you.  Once he had regained enough strength and sense of mind, he snatched up a corner of the sheet and quickly wiped his come off of your body, then tossed the soiled linen off of the bed and pulled you into his arms. 

You were like that for a while, lulled by the soothing sound of each other's heartbeats and breathing slowing to normal speeds.  Something pushed a stray lock of your hair out of your face, and you opened your eyes.  Toyohisa's hand was resting on your cheek. 

"Who are you?" he asked.  His voice was a little scratchy from all the shouting earlier, so he was quiet. 

"Again?" you said, smiling tiredly.  When you saw his expression did not change, your smile faded.  You said your name.  "I'm a Drifter.  I came from a very far away time.  I don't know why, but now I'm here."  You took his hand and held it tightly.  "Your turn.  Who are you?" 

Toyohisa grunted softly, as if embarrassed.  

"You made me answer so many times," you pointed out, "don't tell me you're afraid to answer once."

He frowned at you.  "I'm Toyohisa Shimazu of Satsuma.  I'm a Drifter... and I'm yours." 

Your lips parted in surprise, but before you could say anything, Toyohisa flipped you over so that your back was to him, and he held you there. 

"Toyohisa... Let me turn around?" 

"No." 

"But I want to kiss you."  You tried to twist your head, but were stopped by Toyohisa's face nuzzling into your neck. 

"No," he muttered, tightening his grip. 

You grinned and let him pull the covers over the both of you.  You let yourself sink away into sleep, knowing that Toyohisa's face in that moment was probably as vermilion as his armour.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Drifters, and Toyohisa. He's definitely my favourite character of the Fall 2016 season. I did my best to try to stay true to his character, so I hope it's not too off!


End file.
